Soulless Child
by CrimsonCobwebs
Summary: COMPLETE. Zidane finds himself struggling with emotions when an unwanted burden is thrown on him at the last minute. Can the world famous hero cope?
1. Reluctance

**My character, Kali, actually had a very small role in my other FF9 fic, Redundant, (although I think she was a little bit older), and for some reason I couldn't picture a little girl Genome with a name other than Kali, so I stuck with it. Err…just thought you'd like to know (for anyone who's read Redundant as well really). **

**I wrote this 'cause I thought it was a cute idea…and I'm broody…I know you all wanted to know that! **

**One more thing, I hate the name Dagger, I usually call her Garnet, but I thought that the latter would be inappropriate for the tone of this fic. Another pointless comment I wanted to share with you : ) **

Chapter one - Reluctance

_'When Terra awakens and the souls are released, we begin to grow.' - Genome_

The lamp was lit suddenly and the night time shadows leapt away from the dancing flames in alarm. He heard a shuffle behind him and braced himself for what was coming.

'You're awake,' a voice said.

'_You_ woke me up.'

'Liar.'

The orange light flickered and the darkness retreated and advanced with each movement. An owl hooted from somewhere outside.

He heard her wriggle into a sitting position and groaned inwardly.

'Dagger, why are you doing this now? Can't we talk about it in the morning when I'm not half asleep?'

The queen of Alexandria sighed. 'No, you'll only slip out of it somehow, and we're both wide-awake anyway. Zidane, I want a -'

'For gods sake Dagger _I_ want to get some sleep!'

The Genome was laying on his side with his back to her. He watched how the flames turned the shadows into grotesque parodies of their solid counterparts and how these demonic forms were dancing manically upon the wall. True, he had been awake for hours, he hadn't been getting much sleep recently and he didn't think his wife had either. Though, it was her fault in the first place that they-

'Please hear me out,' she pleaded, touching his back.

He considered. 'No.'

'Oh! You can't avoid the topic forever!'

'Watch me.'

He listened to the rustling of their bed covers as she moved, then heard the gentle thuds of her footsteps on the carpet. He considered rolling over but knew it would only infuriate her more and he did hate arguing with her. Still, he kept his blue eyes downcast as she knelt in front of him on the floor, her dark hair loose and falling in front of her coffee brown eyes.

Resting a hand on his, she said very softly, 'Zidane, I really want a child.'

He looked up into her eyes, propped his elbow up and rested his head on his hand. 'Why?'

'Lot's of reasons.'

'Such as…?'

'The logical explanation is that there should be an heir to the throne. And Zidane, I've always wanted a child, and I only want you to be the father. For years now I've longed for one and I think I'm ready-'

'Well I'm not.'

Why?' she gasped. The firelight glinted amber hues in her pleading eyes.

'Look at me, Dagger! I'm hardly father material and you know it!'

Her voice rose in protest. 'Well I beg to differ! You're amazing with children Zidane; I've seen you! You're patient, caring and loving-'

'Irresponsible, impulsive, defiant -'

'Skilful, intelligent, fun-'

'I'm not doing it Dagger and that's that.'

'Must you be so argumentative?'

'There, another reason for why I shouldn't be a father,' Zidane countered spitefully. He rolled over away from her flawless face and announced, 'I'm going back to sleep.'

Of course he didn't. Even long after his wife had drifted into slumber he remained stirring amongst the bed covers restlessly, listening to the peaceful sound of Dagger breathing.

He stared up at the balcony of their four-poster bed and contemplated what Dagger had just asked of him. It wasn't that he didn't want a child, it would be nice to be part of a proper family; but the problem lied within the fact that he just simply didn't know how to be father. No one had ever shown him. There was Baku, he was clever and caring, but he had never expressed a fatherly love toward Zidane, even though he viewed him as a son. And if he did have a child it would grow up completely different to the way Zidane grew up, living among a bunch of thieves. There was nothing he could take to aid him in fatherhood from there.

And having a child meant responsibility that he couldn't escape without abandoning it - and he couldn't do that. Having a child meant twenty-four hours of hands-down care, love and attention and Zidane wasn't sure if he had the determination and patience to deal with such a thing. To be in charge of such a fragile life was too big a deal for him to manage.

_Dagger's just broody, I'm sure she'll get over it soon. Then she'll stop pestering me every night about it,_ he thought hopefully.

Just as dawn's light was spilling in through his bedroom window, Zidane fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hilda Garde 3 rumbled beneath his feet as if it were alive. The loud spluttering of the propellers could be heard in the background and somewhere below the deck the engine hummed and sustained their flight. The wings from the Nacarriss flapped on either side of the ship, giving it the impression of a massive mechanical bird.

Yet these feats of machinery went unnoticed to the solitary Genome who stood on the top deck and gazed down at the sun-beat lands of the Unknown Continent. They had just flown over Conde Petite and the green arch of Donna Plains Forest stretched across the horizon like a colossal jade arm.

Zidane heard footsteps clank on the wooden deck behind him but didn't bother turning.

'Master Zidane, we can't take you any further. You'll have to walk from-'

'I know.'

He turned abruptly and strolled past the crewmember without a glance.

The Hilda Garde rocked as it landed, it's sturdy legs planted into the ground, its elongated nose pointing to the sky as if longing to take flight again.

Zidane jumped over the railings and landed unperturbed on the baked ground. He had commanded that the ship wait there until he returns, which shouldn't be too long. He was just going on one of his regular visits to see the other Genomes. He sort of saw it as a commitment. They looked up to him in a way, or so Mikoto told him anyway, and they were the nearest he'd ever get to relatives.

After an hour of travelling beneath the cool balcony of leaves, he arrived in the cheery Black Mage Village, where he was suddenly flocked by mages, all greeting him in their high-spirited manner. The Genomes hovered apprehensively in the background in groups of two or three, the younger Genomes edging closer to get a better view of him.

'Zidane!' a familiar voice called above the ruckus.

The blonde looked down and grinned at a little mage. 'Hey Vivi, how's it going around here?'

'Oh it's been going okay,' he replied, adjusting his over sized hat. 'Um…you should see how your brothers and sisters have improved! They're…they're really beginning to get personalities, Zidane!'

Zidane looked over at the other Genomes, their faces expressionless and their eyes holding only the slightest hint of curiosity.

'Is that so?'

'Yup! Oh um…you wanna see Mikoto?'

The mages began to disperse and go back to their daily business in the scorching heat of the sun. 'Oh yeah, is she around?' Zidane answered, looking around at his surroundings idly.

Vivi nodded and plodded off in the direction of the chocobo hut. Zidane wandered after him, placing his weapons to the side for the moment. He smiled slightly as he watched the Genomes shuffle towards them out of interest. Zidane had discovered that they were peaceful people and were quite ignorant about fighting; thinking that the main strength came from the weapon; not from the person that uses it. Zidane knew this was quite the opposite.

The fan constructed of large, yellow chocobo feathers rotated in slow circles, cooling the wooden hut slightly. Two big, speckled eggs were sitting in a nest of straw and tending to them was his younger sister, Mikoto.

She looked up at him indifferently. 'Hello, Zidane.'

'Hey! How've you been, Miko?'

She gave him a disapproving look - she hated it when he called her that. 'I have been fine. I have to look after these eggs until the mages come back. They've gone for a break.'

'Oh.' He scratched the back of his head and heard Vivi exit. 'So have the other Genomes been okay?'

She stopped covering the eggs with straw and turned to him, a slight glimmer of excitement flashing in her azure eyes. 'You wouldn't believe,' she told him, 'how they've progressed! It's incredible! I actually think they're beginning to develop souls!'

Zidane sat down on a pile of hay. 'How come?'

'Perhaps it's the vivacity of their surroundings, or the carefree nature of the mages, or maybe even the fact that have been forced to accept that their future is no longer set for them. It could even be because we are no longer subject to the blue glow of Terra.' She turned back to the eggs. 'Whatever the reason, I'm glad my people are beginning to show a passion toward what they do.'

Zidane rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'I'm glad too. Hey can I-'

The two mages that cared for the chocobos entered the tiny hut. They bowed respectfully to Zidane then thanked Mikoto for taking care of the eggs while they were gone. She didn't respond to them but beckoned her brother out of the squat house.

They walked along the wooden planks beside the bubbling stream, shaded by the mage's shops. Zidane was about to say something when he spotted a group of Genome children and mages playing together in the stream. The Genomes had their trousers rolled up to their knees and were making small boats out of leaves and twigs. They handed them to the mages who let them go on the running water. Zidane watched the little ships glide uncertainly down the stream, bobbing up and down on the gentle current, sometimes getting caught of weeds and rocks and one of them got caught on a…on a hand?

A little girl had reached forward and scooped the leaf boat out of the water and now sat there turning it over and over in her little hands. She was all by herself and there was something about this tiny Genome that struck him. Her face held no expression whatsoever, her tail hung limply by her side; her eyes were blank, almost unseeing. She was…just like they used to be.

'Is there something wrong?' Mikoto asked him.

'Err…no…well, that little girl…?'

Mikoto glanced over to where he was looking. 'Kali.'

'Uh. Is she…she looks…'

'Like a mindless vessel?' Mikoto finished blandly. 'Yes, she still is. She hasn't progressed like the other Genomes for some reason. Kali has stayed the same 'age' for five years now.'

Zidane watched the five-year-old girl pick apart the boat. 'What do you mean?'

'Haven't you noticed? All the other Genomes have started growing - that's because they have developed souls. When we were created, we were to stay the same physically for years until a soul entered us; then we would begin growing.'

'So Kali doesn't have a soul?'

'It doesn't seem so. Perhaps she hasn't found the fulfilment here like all the others.'

The male Genome strangely found this quite saddening. She was a very pretty little Genome, her eyes a clear, pale blue and her short hair the lightest blonde he had ever seen. Even though he wouldn't speak his thoughts, he thought she looked very sweet, sitting there alone of the bank playing with a boat made of leaves.

'She holds no interest her peers,' Mikoto continued. 'But I can hardly send her…' She looked at Zidane suddenly, a strange look glinting in her sapphire eyes.

Zidane returned her stare nervously. 'Wh-what?'

She looked away. 'Nothing. Are you coming? For dinner I mean.'

'Huh? Oh yeah…'

When he looked back the little girl was gone and all that was left were torn up leaves and a broken twig, the remains of a child's toy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It rained in thin silvery sheets, the sort of rain that doesn't appear to be much, but it gets you wet in seconds. The grey clouds hung low in the sky and were moving very quickly in front of a watery sun. Yet, it was quite warm and the weather certainly hadn't perturbed the mages and Genomes to bid him farewell.

Zidane strapped his weapons across his back and sheathed his dagger, staring grimly at the sky.

'Say hi to Dagger for me, 'kay?' Vivi asked him.

Zidane grinned and nodded. ''Course!' He then waved to the small crowd and was slightly anxious and irate when he couldn't spot Mikoto.

'Hey Vivi, where's my sister?'

The little mage adjusted his hat. 'Um…she left a little bit earlier. I think she went into the wood.'

'Oh well, if you see her tell her I said bye, alright?'

He trailed out into the forest, kicking at the dead leaves that carpeted the ground. The rain dripped off of the remaining ones that hung onto the branches feebly, an array of bright crimsons, ambers and auburns. Owls hooted even though it was midday and scattered brown feathers across the floor.

'Zidane.'

He startled and looked around. Mikoto leaned against a tree to the right of the path.

'What are you doing here? It's dangerous outside the village!'

She shrugged. 'I wandered around Terra alone, didn't I?'

'Yes but-'

'I want to ask you a favour,' she interrupted.

Zidane inclined his head. 'Oh yeah?'

'Will you…will you take Kali back with you? To Alexandria?'

Zidane nearly fell over. 'WH-WHAT! That's a pretty big favour, Mikoto!'

She looked at the floor sheepishly. 'I know. But…I only want what's best for her.'

Zidane strode towards her and shook her shoulders gently. 'Mikoto, I can't do what you're asking! Take care of a kid? I can't! She'll be better off here than with me. I'm so irresponsible! I'd never make a good father!'

Mikoto looked confused suddenly. 'But I'm not asking you to be her father; I'm asking you to take care of her for a while. Perhaps you could…help her find her soul?'

Zidane looked at her, exasperated. 'Miko…'

'She is your youngest sister, after all.'

'Please, I can't-'

A movement behind her caught his eye and he peered around his sister's form. Kali stood there, hiding behind a tree trunk, staring out at him with large, blue eyes, as clear as diamonds. Her cropped hair curled slightly in the dampness and rimmed her oval face. Her skin gleamed milky-white and raindrops trickled down her cheeks and dripped of her little chin. She looked so vulnerable.

Zidane looked back at Mikoto, into her pleading eyes. He kicked the earth. 'Aw man, I don't have a choice do I?' He beckoned to Kali. 'Hurry up then, if you're coming.'

Mikoto brought her arms up around her older brother and gave him a quick hug in thanks. 'This means a lot to me,' she said.

'Don't mention it,' he replied stiffly and watched Mikoto return to the village.

After she departed from view, the tiny Genome walked listlessly to Zidane's side and looked up into his eyes. The male Genome felt a sudden awkwardness creep over him and he scratched the back of his head. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? I've got a kid to take care of from god's sake! Oh hell, what's Dagger gonna say? She'll be furious! Damn Mikoto for chucking this on me like this, she knows what I'm like! How old is she again, five? I can' take care of a five-year-old I mean I'll probably lose her or something…oh crap._

She was gone.

'K-Kali? Kali? Kali! KALI? KKAALLII! Oh crap I've lost her already! MIKOTO COME BACK! KALI!'

'I am right here.'

He jumped into the air and spun round. 'D-don't e-ever do that again! G-got it?'

She stared at him blankly.

'C-c'mon then.' His heart was pounding like a drum. 'Let's go to the ship…and stay close to me, got it?'

With Zidane clutching his chest and Kali trailing beside him, the siblings started their journey back to the Hilda Garde 3, with only the hiss of rain filling the silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What a little angel! Who's this you've brought back with you then?'

Zidane glared at the crewmember. 'My sister.'

'What a darling! What's you're name little one?'

She blinked. 'Kali.'

'And how old are you?'

'Age is irrelevant to us, but you should refer to which age you mean, I was created many years ago by-'

'Err…that's enough Kali,' Zidane intervened, tugging her away from the confused pilot. Out of earshot he bent down to her level. 'You're five-years-old okay?'

She seemed to consider this. 'I suppose.'

He sighed and shook his head. _Man I'm shattered already_. 'C'mon, let's go out on the deck and get some fresh air.'

Already half way across the ocean toward the Mist Continent, the drizzling rain had stopped and the sun was burning in a lapis sky. Yet at their altitude, it was very windy and cold. Zidane found himself rubbing his arms to stay warm.

He looked across at Kali who wore only sleeveless woollen dress. 'Here,' he said, taking off his navy jacket, 'where this or else you'll get cold.'

'I am not cold.'

'Well…you will be. Just put it on, okay?'

She took the jacket from him and slipped it on. It was far too big and she seemed quite lost within it, the sleeves hanging down past her hands, the rim almost touching the floor.

_She looks so adorable!_ Zidane found himself thinking, then shook his head.

'Mister Zidane!' a voice called. 'How are the mages doing?'

The blonde turned around and saw Erin walking towards him.

'Aren't you meant to be driving this thing?' Zidane observed nervously.

'Nah, one of the other pilots has taken over. So? How've they been?'

Zidane scratched the back of his head and grinned. 'The usual really! Vivi's still soaring through life with a cheerful demeanour and the mages are still lively and living peacefully with the Genomes. Actually, a chocobo has just laid two new eggs and they're takin' care of 'em! I'm glad that they've got something to pass the time with. Oh and-'

'Um…Zid-'

'Hey I'm answering your question!'

'Y-yes I'm sorry…but err…d-does she…belong to you?'

Zidane turned round and thought his heart was about to explode. 'KALI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET DOWN FROM THERE!'

Kali, who was balancing on the metal railing, a hundred foot drop to her left and the wooden deck to her right, looked up at him through opaque eyes. She was standing, one foot in front of the other, perfectly aligned above the barrier, which was only about five inches in diameter. Her arms hung limply at her side and her tail was outstretched for balance. The wind battered her angelic face and fluttered her clothing and creamy hair. Surely she would fall!

Without a second thought Zidane threw himself at her, grabbed her tiny form around the waist and fell backwards onto the safety of deck, Kali landing on top of him.

He pushed her off roughly. 'WHY DID YOU DO THAT, HUH? You could've been killed!'

'I maintain a perfect sense of balance,' she replied blandly.

The engine stalled for only a second and the ship shuddered violently, rocking the riders on their feet.

'What if that had happened while you were on the railing? Well I'll tell ya what would've happened! You'd be squashed like a pancake by now! Do you understand that? You'd be dead! Dead!'

She looked across to the railing for a moment, then back at her older brother. 'Yes.'

Zidane shook his fists and gritted his teeth, but kept his mouth shut - sure that if he would open it a string of curses would fall out.

_This is going to be a long day…_

**Zidane's about to find out that Kali can't swim and will the child split him and Dagger up? All next chapter. I know there's not a lot in this chapter but please review it, 'kay? Please:puppy eyes:**


	2. To Burden A Heart

**Thank you to my reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter** **Two - To burden a heart**

_I don't know how to speak to you  
I don't know how to trust you  
Idon't know how to live for you  
I don't how to love you  
Milla Jovovich - Gentleman who fell_

_She…she could've died. _His thoughts were heavy and clouded, shock descending upon him abruptly. _'She could've died and it would've been my fault…my fault for not looking after her properly. I could've lost my little sister…and not to mention Mikoto's trust in me. Mikoto…how could you put such a burden on me?_

Zidane looked across to Kali. She was sitting at the edge of the elongated boat, watching the ripples it created spread out in the water with every movement the Alexandrian soldier created as he paddled slowly with the oar. It made soothing splashing sounds as it hit the water's surface.

They had reached Alexandria safely and were travelling via the cannel to reach the palace. Zidane was dreading telling Garnet about Kali - gods she'd be so angry! Would she send her back? Would she kick him out? No…she wouldn't do either. Garnet was a magnanimous woman and would never inflict suffering onto another living thing without a damn good reason - and doing a favour for someone definitely wasn't a good enough reason…in Zidane opinion anyway. Well, the worst she could do is-

Splash!

_Oh no…please…no…no…no, no, no, no…_

'Man…err…child overboard!' the Alexandrian shouted.

Zidane flung himself to where Kali had been sitting, causing the boat to rock uneasily. He caught a glimpse of her little white face, ghostly and unclear, sinking beneath the surface. He gulped in some air and dived in after his little sister.

The cold water engulfed his entire body and he had to stop himself from crying out underwater. He pumped hard with his arms and descended deeper into the bowels of the filthy cannel. There! He spotted her, struggling like a one-winged butterfly, clawing at her surroundings with slender arms. Her eyes were wide with shock, threads of bubble spurted thickly from her mouth as she screamed silently.

He grabbed her and swam to the surface, toward the eerie underbelly of the boat. They surfaced and gasped for air.

The Alexandrian soldier lifted the five-year-old from the water's slippery grasp and placed her gently on the wooden planks. Zidane hoisted himself up and glared daggers at the tiny child, feeling no worry or sympathy.

'Y-you…y-you…yo-ou…l-lit-ttle…' was all he could manage before coughing up green water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zidane stalked so quickly down the corridors Kali had to concentrate to try and keep up, her little legs working madly and her little feet aching slightly from walking so fast. She had thought of calling after him, but he didn't seem to like her very much so she kept quiet.

Soldiers gave her inquisitive looks before jumping out of the way of the furious male Genome. She returned their stares impassively and learnt something very quickly; they obviously held a fear of her older brother. Perhaps what Mikoto told her about his strength was true? He had defeated their creator, Garland, after all.

In truth, Kali found herself feeling quite insignificant in this magnificent castle. The hallways rolled past her in a swirl of gold, cream and rich red. Paintings of intimidating people gazed unblinkingly at her, and in the enormous halls the ceilings arched away from her tiny form, reaching tremendous heights above. It was quite contrasting the Mage village. She couldn't imagine herself living in such a cold and unloving place. That was, until she met _her_.

After winding down endless corridors, Zidane finally stopped at a large, oak studded door. His body language changed and he seemed apprehensive. He took a deep breath then rapped with his knuckles on the door.

Quickly, he turned to her and hissed, 'Wait here until I call you.' And then a little more aggressively, 'And don't even _think_ about moving, missy.'

The door was thrown open suddenly and Kali heard a female voice exclaim Zidane's name. He entered abruptly and slammed the door behind him before the five-year-old could glimpse the owner of the melodious voice.

Inside his chamber, Zidane stared his wife in the face and offered a nervous grin. 'H-hey!'

'Hey yourself!' she said, returning the grin. 'What took you so long, darling? I missed you.'

She pulled him in for a kiss.

'I err…there's something I have to tell you…first.'

She rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. 'What is it? Is there something wrong?'

Scratching the back of his head, he replied, 'Um…that depends how you would define wrong.'

There was an awkward pause while Zidane tried to thread the words together on how to tell her.

'Well?' she pushed, becoming impatient.

He took a deep breath. 'Well…Mikoto asked me to look after my youngest sister so she can develop a soul because all the others at the Black Mage Village have and I know you're gonna be angry and I didn't want to do it it's just that she looks so vulnerable and Mikoto's so persuasive and I felt sorry for her though she's been such a pain I can't begin to tell you what she did-'

'W-wait…hold up a second. Let me get this straight, you've been asked by Mikoto to look after…who?'

'My five-year-old sister, Kali.'

'Right. And you were going to discuss this with me…when?'

'Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't really have much of a choice, Mikoto kinda flung her on me at the last minute and-'

'Well, where is she then?'

'Outside the door.'

Garnet frowned and sent a disapproving look to her husband. 'That's so mean! The poor girl is probably terrified!' She walked to the door muttering and tutting to herself.

Kali had been waiting for quite a while outside the towering oak door and stared at the carpet. People kept walking past and looked like they were about to say something to her, but considering that she was waiting outside the Queen's chamber, seemed to think better of it.

She could hear muffled voices in the room next to her and wondered indifferently what they were talking about. Her, she guessed. Then all of a sudden the door was swung open and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen stared down at her with gentle, chocolate-brown eyes.

'You must be Kali?' she asked, her voice was as kind and beautiful as she looked.

'Yes.'

'Oh, Zidane's so cruel leaving you out here like a common pet, come in and let me look at you.'

Kali tottered in and saw Zidane sitting moodily on a huge four-poster bed. He sent a warning look as their eyes met.

The room was wonderfully grand, with long billowing curtains drawn back from arched windows. The wide bed dominated the vast room and an imposing wardrobe loomed at the opposite end. A lengthy mahogany table stretched across one wall and curling chairs with red cushions sat around it, with one stray one by the window.

Garnet kneeled in front her and studied her face. 'You're a pretty little girl, aren't you? Your hair is a lot lighter than all the other Genomes, and so are your eyes. What a sweet little mouth you have, and your cheeks have such a healthy glow to them. Who would've thought you'd be related to the scruff-bag over there,' she added playfully, inclining her head toward Zidane.

'Hey!'

Ignoring her husband's protest, she continued. 'So you're living with us for a while are you?'

'Yes.'

She smiled and her beauty amazed Kali again. 'Hm…' She looked her up and down. 'You can't go around the castle wearing that ragged old thing. I'll take you shopping!'

'Err…Garnet…do you know what you're doing…?' Zidane intervened and thought, _I hope she's not getting any ideas…_

'I'm only taking her shopping, husband. You're welcome to come.'

He waved his hands. 'No way, I'll end up paying for everything.' And thought, _At least the responsibilities are lifted off my shoulders for a while. I just hope Garnet knows how to take care of a child. Perhaps I should warn her about the mischief she keeps getting herself -_

The door to the bedroom slammed shut and Zidane found himself alone in the room. He hung his head in defeat. 'Some welcome home…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was just beginning to set on an eventful day in Zidane's life. He had just been outside wandering the cobbled streets of Alexandria, which was been submerged in amber hews of the sunset and held the coolness of the coming evening. Now he was entering the castle again, eagerly waiting dinner with his wife.

Chef's buzzed past him carrying trays laden with steaming food as he walked into the main dining hall. At the end of an expansive table sat Dagger and…Kali.

'What's she doing here?' he asked with a scowl.

'Don't be nasty!' Dagger snapped. 'She's here for dinner of course.'

'She doesn't have to eat with us,' Zidane grumbled under his breath while pulling up a chair.

Kali observed him quietly from the opposite side of the table until he noticed, then she lowered her gaze to the variety of shining knives, forks and spoons in front of her.

'Kali, sweetie, show Zidane the dress I bought you,' Dagger beamed.

She got up and walked around to where Zidane sat. He raised an eyebrow. She wore a knee length dress the colour of sunflower petals, white socks pulled up to her knees with tiny black dolly-shoes. A little yellow ribbon was clipped in her hair and a laced petite-coat stuck out from the bottom of her dress slightly.

The little girl stared up at him dully.

'Um…you err…it's very…yellow.' Garnet frowned at him so he added hastily, 'and cute. Very cute.'

'She chose it herself!'

He raised an eyebrow again. 'I find that hard to believe.'

Dagger pouted but didn't press the subject.

The food was served on silver dishes and Zidane dug in immediately, famished. Dagger picked at her salad and Kali copied her with an unreadable expression pasted on her face.

'Tomorrow,' Dagger announced, 'I am taking Kali shopping again, Zidane.'

'Oh yeah?' Zidane swallowed a mouthful of beef. 'What for?'

'More clothes I suppose, and perhaps some toys? I brought her a darling little doll today - show him Kali.' The young Genome brought a little doll from her lap that wore a long frilly dress and had curly brown hair. 'She hasn't left it alone! I could get her hair done as well; she'd look so cute in curls! And I'd love to get her a long cream dress, like mine and then-'

'Have you asked her what she wants to do?' Zidane interrupted.

Dagger looked a little taken aback. 'Well…I err…'

The male Genome slammed down his knife and fork. 'She's not a doll Dagger!'

Dagger frowned and stood up angrily. 'Just look at her! She practically is!'

The room became very still and quiet and Zidane noticed Kali's surreptitious glance at Dagger. Rage erupted within him and he stormed around the table to where his youngest sister sat, grabbing her hand. 'How can you be so heartless?' he shouted at his wife, before marching from the castle and out into the darkening streets of Alexandria, dragging Kali behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Who does she think she is?' Zidane shouted, slamming his drink onto the bar. 'Her mother?'

A small crowd shushed him and continued watching the play.

'It's not that bad, is it?' his old friend, Blank whispered after downing a shot. 'I mean, you explained the situation right? Maybe she misunderstood and thought you're adoptin' her of something.'

'No. She understands the situation alright.'

Zidane was inside Ruby's acclaimed 'Mini Theatre', the place where the whole of Alexandria seemed to congregate after work. It took a while to kick off at first, but it seemed Ruby was in the money now. It was also a place where Tantalus hung out in their spare time - like now.

He looked across at the little girl next to him. Ruby was leaning on the bar in front of her and was looking at the five-year-old as if she was sent from heaven. Ruby had made a huge ice-cream sundae with practically every kind of flavour and topping and insisted that it was 'on the house'. Kali had been at quite a loss when she was given this towering gift and a tiny spoon to eat it with.

'She's just a little doll, Zid, honestly, I aint ever seen a cuter girl in all ma life!' Ruby exclaimed. Kali gave her questioning look. 'Aw! I just wanna take her home for myself! God darn it Zid, ya got me all broody!'

Blank flinched.

Zidane said, 'Rubes, I think the play is finishing.'

She looked startled then waved her arms dramatically. 'So it is! Silly me!' She leaned over the bar and patted Kali on the head. 'Now you just wait right there, darlin'!'

The play ended and Ruby announced that the theatre was closing. People began to file out, except for the members of Tantalus who gathered round the bar. Baku had accumulated from nowhere and clapped Zidane on the back guffawing loudly.

'Yo Zidane, how's castle life treatin' ya?'

'S'ok, I guess.'

Baku laughed again then noticed the little Genome gradually consuming the massive ice cream.

Baku slapped Zidane on the back of his head. 'Ya never told me you and Dagger had a kid! Thought you said I'd be one of the first persons to know!'

Zidane was so shocked he spilt his drink. 'SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S MY SISTER! MY SISTER, OKAY?'

'Gwahahaha! Geez don't get so worked up 'bout it!' He ruffled Kali's blonde locks. 'She's a cutie though!'

Ruby returned behind the bar and scowled at the male Genome. 'Zidane! D'ya hafta be so messy? Lookit! Ya drinks spilt all over the counter. Well, guess who's gonna have to clean it up.' Ruby threw a cloth at him. 'Mop it up, partner.'

'I'm sorry,' Kali said unexpectedly.

Zidane looked at her. 'Huh?'

She stared into her mound of ice cream. 'I've been nothing but a burden to you…you've argued with Dagger because of me, you've split your drink because of me, you've generally worried over me and even saved my life. I…should go back to the Mage's village.'

Zidane's heart constricted and he felt a surge of guilt. 'No…no, Kali, it's not you…I'm just…not used to having kids around. Please don't be sorry. Dagger is the one who should be sorry anyway.'

A silence built itself around the theatre inhabitants until Ruby gave a squeal of delight.

'She's just such a sweetheart! Can I take her home?'

Blank laughed nervously. 'N-no…I-I'm pretty s-sure Zidane wants his s-sister, _right Zidane?_''

Zidane reached over and rubbed his little sister's back affectionately. 'Of course! I wouldn't want to leave her here with you imbeciles!'

'H-huh? What did you just call me? You're payin' double for ya next drink, cowboy,' Ruby said, wagging a finger in his face.

Tantalus laughed as Zidane banged his head against the bar's surface.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ruby! Ruby! H-help! What's wrong with her?'

Kali's body had become very limp and her head was nodding as if the weight of it was too much to bear. Her sky-blue eyes were drooping terribly and Zidane had to remove the ice cream before her face fell into it.

'Ruby! RUBY!' he called frantically.

The female member of Tantalus came swaggering up to him. 'What's wrong, darlin'?'

'Look, look! Wh-what's wrong with her?'

Ruby glanced over at the slouching Genome and smiled lovingly at her. 'Aw bless her lil' heart, she's tired that's all. See? She can hardly keep her eyes open. Now that's your fault for keepin' her up so late! It's way past ten at night and lil' girls like her should be all tucked up in bed,' she reprimanded Zidane. 'Take her home, Zid.'

He lifted her delicately from the stool and laid her in his arms. She snuggled up to his chest and murmured a bit before completely succumbing to sleep, accompanied by the soft lullaby of Zidane's breathing and heartbeat. She looked adorable, with her bow lips parted slightly and her feathery eyelashes pressed lightly against her rosy cheeks.

'Aw she's such a little angel, isn't she?' Ruby cooed, brushing blonde strands of hair from Kali's face. 'I can see why you like her so much.'

Zidane blushed. 'I-I don't like her _that _much…I mean she is my sister but it's not like I see her as a…you know…daughter or anything.'

Ruby winked and ushered him out of her Mini Theatre into the dark streets of Alexandria.

With the inky blackness lapping at his vision, he too, felt the heavy push of tiredness sweep over him. He knew Dagger was going to be angry with him for staying out with Kali so late, but hell, he should be angry with her for being so disrespectful in front of the five-year-old girl! Yet…he wasn't anymore. He couldn't be angry at Dagger for long; he loved her. Besides, Kali needed them to be together right now, obviously she had felt it was her fault that Dagger and him had argued, and it damn well wasn't! He didn't want her to feel that way…

As he entered the magnificent castle, Ruby's words echoed through his head again: _I can see why you like her so much…_

**Please review it! I guess I kinda portrayed a RubyxBlank here, but I always thought they'd make a good couple ; )**


	3. Blank Pages

_Um if you're interested I did a really quick and crapy sketch of Kali before I'd started writing the story, so if you wanna see what she looks like in my opinion then goto my profile,the link is on the first line._

_ANYWAY! On the with story. (thanks for support reviewers!)_

**Chapter three - Blank Pages**

Dagger awoke the next morning with only one thing springing into her mind: Zidane

She felt awful about what she had said the night before, and had searched the entire castle looking for them both. She too, had noticed Kali's surreptitious glance and Dagger thought she had felt her heart break. Anyway, she knew after stopping to think, that he must be at the Mini Theatre, but decided that it was best to leave him for a while to simmer down. She just hadn't expected him to be out so long.

Rolling over on her bed she jumped in surprise. There was Kali fast asleep at her side, wrapped up in bed covers. She looked so sweet and peaceful, she hardly made a sound. And when Dagger sat up, she saw her husband sprawled out asleep on the floor.

She slipped quietly from between the sheets and kneeled at his side. She stroked his cheek gently and whispered his name over and over until his eyes fluttered open wearily.

She smiled softly. 'I'm sorry.'

He looked up at the ceiling and yawned. '_I_ forgive you but it's not me you should be apologising to.' Then he added as after thought, 'I'm sorry 'bout makin' you worry last night.'

'No, no, it's all right. You were in your rights to leave.'

He pushed himself up slowly and stretched, surprised suddenly that he didn't have a hangover. He looked across to the bundle of covers on his bed. 'She sleep through the night?' he asked.

'I think so.'

'You taking her shopping today?'

She shrugged and looked at the floor.

The bundle of covers stirred suddenly and a face appeared out of them, blue eyes drooping and tired still, blonde locks sticking up at all angles. Kali yawned and looked at the couple quizzically. It made them both smile.

Dagger got up and perched delicately on the edge of the bed. 'Kali, sweetie, I'm…sorry about what I said yesterday…I didn't mean it.'

Kali blinked. 'There is nothing to be sorry about. I am a mindless vessel; nothing more nothing less.'

Dagger looked despairingly at Zidane who jumped up and sat on the opposite side of the bed. 'Kali! Don't say that. You're so much more than that, look at your brothers and sisters, they're not…mindless vessels anymore are they? And you shouldn't be either!'

Kali looked down at her tiny little hands. 'Then why am I still? How come they are not anymore?'

Zidane scratched the back of his head. 'Hey you know what? Just don't worry about it okay? You're hanging out with us now so just relax and have fun!'

'…Have…fun?'

Dagger nodded. 'Yeah. So…um…what do _you _want to do today?'

'I…would like to see more of the castle.'

Zidane, content at what the pair wanted to do all day, left them alone to dress and decided to pay a visit to Ruby again, to thank her for helping him realise something important about himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later, when the sun was just climbing down from its peak, and the market place in Alexandria was at its busiest, Zidane went looking for Kali, partly because he was curious at where she was and partly because Dagger had to be called away to attend to some royal matters.

He wandered around looking in - what he thought to be - the most obvious places, like the kitchen, their chamber and the gardens. Yet it surprised him because he found her sitting quietly on a single cushion, in the middle of the library floor. It looked like she had built herself a little fortress of books because they were stacked up in neat piles all around her, some open but most shut. Her little doll was sitting one her lap.

She was so besotted with the book she was reading at that time, she didn't even notice Zidane standing next to her.

'Hey Kali,' he said.

She didn't look up but turned a page. 'Hello.'

'I didn't know you could read.'

'We were given that knowledge when we were created, though it was not essential to us at that time.'

'Oh… What are you reading?' He crouched beside her and picked up a random book. It was some sort of Fairy Tale.

'The scholars gave it to me. It's called 'The Little Mermaid'.'

'That's a classic. Do you like it?'

'Yes. I like it very much,' she replied and looked thoughtful as she turned the page. 'She really goes to extremes to…fit in…doesn't she?'

'Huh? Oh yeah…I guess she does. But hey, at least she gets what she wants in the end right?'

'I do not know, I haven't finished it yet.'

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Kali snapped the book shut. 'Can I take it with me?' she asked.

It was actually forbidden to remove any of the library's books, the scholars were crazy about ordering everything alphabetically and they seemed to pick up if anything went missing. Yet Zidane didn't think they'd go psycho at a five-year-old girl and he couldn't care less if they went psycho at him, so he nodded.

'Finished it then?'

'No. I want to finish it later on. I'm tired of reading now.'

The male Genome stood up and stretched. 'What ya gonna do now?'

Kali stood up and pulled absently at her little red dress. She tucked the book under one arm and gripped her curly haired doll with her other. She shook her head.

Ever since the incident at the canal, Zidane had been wondering just how much these Genomes had been 'taught' when they were created, so he asked, 'Do you know how to swim?'

'Why would I need to know?'

He scratched his chin. 'I suppose you wouldn't have needed to know on Terra, but I wouldn't want you falling into the canal again and… err…so do you want me to teach you?'

'I don't think-'

'Great! I'll go get someone to get you changed and then I'll come get you in a minute, all right?'

He bounded out of the library leaving Kali feeling confused and lost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was bursting with energy. It's light shimmering on the jerky triangular waves that rose and fell constantly. Far away, the distant cry of gulls could be heard and on the horizon the smear of ships could be seen.

'I don't think-'

'Let go, come on.'

'No…no please! Don't let me go!'

Zidane laughed. He was still grasping her slender arms as she floated and thrashed on the surface of Alexandria's clear ocean. He had been trying to convince her to let go of him for at least fifteen minutes, but she was adamant that she wasn't ready. Dagger was nearby watching from the shallows, while Zidane and Kali were further out to sea where Zidane could just about reach the sandy bottom.

'It's all right Kali, you're doing great! Try it by yourself I promise I wont let you sink, see? I'll be right here.'

Kali clung to him. 'But I…'

'Just try. Remember what I told you, keep kicking with your legs and pushing the water away with your arms.'

He pushed her very gently away. She kicked and splashed frantically, coughing as she gulped in water. She managed to stay on the surface, even though she was going nowhere fast.

'That's it! Keep your head above the water! Try to keep your legs underwater a little more! That's it! Keep it going!'

Dagger clapped and cheered from the shallows while Kali flapped like a drowning bird on the water. Zidane came up behind her and supported her again. She adhered to him, panting from the effort.

'You did so well,' he praised. 'You'll be a swimming pro in no time! You wanna go get something to eat?'

'Look!'

He followed her line of vision under the water and saw rainbow coloured fish darting about their feet, their fins fanning elegantly out behind them.

'They're like the fish in my book.'

Zidane watched them swim away. 'The Little Mermaid?' _That book's really left an impression on her. I wonder if that's the reason she's trying so hard to swim…?_

She nodded and then stated suddenly, 'I would like a sandwich.'

The male Genome laughed and lifted her tiny form onto his shoulders and begun wading back into the shallows, the sand sinking beneath his feet. 'Okay! We can have it outside if ya want, it would be a shame to waste such nice weather. You comin' Dagger?' he asked as he passed her.

She agreed as they made their way back to the castle along the sun-baked streets of Alexandria, their clothes sticking to their wet skin. There were a lot of children in bathing suits running avidly around their parents, all pestering them to hurry and go to the sea. Yet they had time to bow politely when they saw Zidane and the queen, and sent a curious yet courteous nod to Kali. A few people even muttered 'congratulations' under their breath, which annoyed Zidane, confused Kali and thrilled Dagger to pieces.

When they got home, they changed and Dagger ordered a light lunch to be made and served outside. Kali was already there when Dagger and Zidane joined her, looking very petite in a cream dress and floppy hat. She had her doll on her lap and the book was propped up against the tree she sat under. The blue-eyed girl looked up at the couple sombrely.

'It's so nice to be altogether as a family!' Dagger exclaimed as she nestled herself beside Kali.

Zidane glared at her but said nothing.

Considering it was late afternoon and a late autumn day, the sun was still emitting a surprising amount of warmth and the cotton-clouds were suspended in the blue sky, motionless from the lack of wind.

Amidst eating and talking, the male Genome watched Kali looking at a tree spider, which was trying to camouflage its brown body in with the grass, but failing miserably. He noticed that she had been watching it for quite some time now in between nibbling on a sandwich and glancing at Dagger, whom she had become quite fond of.

As he'd predicted she reached out suddenly and grabbed the insect between her thumb and forefinger. Bringing it closer to her face, her eyes studying it unblinkingly, the spider squirmed helplessly in her grip; it's long legs flailing uselessly in the air.

Zidane glanced at Dagger who hadn't seemed to notice.

Kali put down her sandwich, reached up with her little hand and delicately picked one of the spider's legs off.

'Kali,' Zidane began reproachfully, 'don't do that.'

Her eyes shifted to him then back at the spider. She lifted her hand again and picked off another one.

'Oi! I said don't do it!' he shouted, a little angrily because she hadn't listened to him.

'Why not?' she answered blandly, still holding the spider in front of her face.

'Because it's a living thing. Just because it's an insect doesn't mean that you should-'

'But it holds no real purpose in life. It does not think, nor does it have an extended life span. It is just…there. What difference would it make if I killed it?'

'Don't interrupt!' Dagger scolded her and Kali shifted her eyes to the ground.

_Oh so she'll listen to Dagger but not me?_ 'That's a very heartless thing to say,' Zidane argued and plucked the spider from her grip. 'Look what you've done.'

The spider wriggled in Zidane's palm then made a pitiful attempt at trying to escape with two legs missing. It hobbled along for a bit then rolled onto it's back.

'See? Now it can't walk properly just because you decided it would be fun to pick a couple of its legs off.' He put the spider back on the grass and watched it wobble away and hide under a stone. 'You shouldn't hurt things for the hell of it. It's wrong.'

Dagger nodded and stroked her hair while saying softly, 'He's right. I know it may not 'serve a purpose' to us, but it's still there and it's still alive, and it was perfectly happy minding its own business. How would you like it if I came along and pulled off your legs?'

She was looking very sorry now, with her hands resting on her lap and her head slightly bowed. 'I wouldn't,' she replied. 'I wont do it again.'

Zidane wondered if she was generally upset; could a soulless Genome even be upset? Anyway, a part of him didn't like seeing her like that…whatever 'that' was…so he suggested, 'Hey, how about tomorrow we go down to the park?'

She looked up at him with a blank stare. 'I have never been to a park before.'

Was that excitement in her voice? No he was surely just imagining it.

'Then we'll go!' Dagger said excitedly. 'Tomorrow, because it's getting a little to late now, and the autumn evenings are getting colder.'

Kali nodded, picked up 'The Little Mermaid' and her curly haired doll, stood up and observed the crumbs tumbling off of her dress onto the grass.

Watching her there in her pure shroud of innocence, absently studying the remnants of her sandwich scatter onto the ground, Zidane felt a peculiar fondness for his little sister. He reached out for her and lifted the little girl off her feet for no reason that he could phantom.

Dagger smiled to herself as she watched him carry Kali in to the castle.

_Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't want to cram the next thing into it if you know what I mean. I suppose I should just do a quick disclaimer to say that I do not own 'The Little Mermaid' and all the rights go to Hans Christen Anderson. Not Disney. Disney's version wont fit in with my fic. _

_And yes, I decided that they do have traditional fairy tales in Gaia because it fit in with my story! ; ) _

_In the next chapter I'm going to show you all just how cruel children can be when they gang up on someone as innocent and cute as Kali._


	4. Groundless Punishment

**Chapter four! And it's nearly finished. I think. Thanks to the reviewers who've been supporting me. R&R peeps! **

**Candygurl113 - don't worry I'd never let them do anything...REALLY bad to Kali!**

Chapter four - Groundless Punishment

The leaves littered the ground in brown hues and those that still clung to the branches waved in an occasional wind that picked up the fallen leaves and hurled them into the air in a mini-tornado. The children ran squealing into the flurry of foliage; desperately trying to catch the fluttering leaves in their hands. The parents sat nearby, talking amongst themselves in the fresh autumn morning.

Zidane and Dagger were among this gathering of children and parents, watching Kali as she apprehensively joined a circle of children chasing the leaves. They said something to her, and then began playing together, laughing and squealing as the wind blew their hair and hats about. Dagger was glad Kali wasn't wearing a skirt.

Zidane put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him, tucking a dark lock of hair behind her ear. 'It's nice isn't it?'

'What is?'

'Don't pretend you don't know.'

He shuffled slightly. 'I don't! The weather?'

'Zidane,' she said with a playful sharpness, 'I know you know. It's nice having a child to take care of.'

'If you mean hard work, constant devotion and endless reasonability's then yes, it's thrilling.'

She shook her head. He was lying. 'I knew you'd make a good father-'

'For gods sake I'm not her father! I'm her brother!'

Dagger pulled away from her husband and looked into his eyes carefully. He lowered his gaze. She whispered, 'You're more than that to her now.'

'I…I don't want to be…'

The children were crowding around something at the foot of a tree. A little boy was in the middle of the group holding something large up, but Zidane and Dagger were too busy arguing to notice.

'Zidane! Stop it!'

'Stop what?' he cried angrily.

'Lying to yourself and lying to me. I know you feel something for her, I do and I admit that openly.'

Zidane got up and pointed a finger at her crossly. 'You're not her mother, Dagger! You're not now and you never will be, so stop trying to be something you're not!'

'Z-Zidane…'

The male Genome faltered slightly when he saw Dagger's eyes rim with tears. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, yet no tears leaked down her cheeks. _I've really hurt her…_

'Why are you doing that? Freak! Leggo of me!'

They're argument momentarily forgotten, Zidane and Dagger turned to the source of the voice, shouting raucously above the wind and screaming children.

'What's wrong with you?'

'Yeah! What are you trying to do you weirdo!'

Kali was in the centre of a circle of children, who were all pointing and shouting at her for some reason. The little Genome was sprawled out on the ground, as if she'd pushed, staring grimly up at an older boy.

All of a sudden the boy scooped a stone up and threw it at her. It lanced off her face, blemishing her milky skin, yet she did not move or even blink.

'You're so weird! Is there something wrong with you?' A dark haired little girl was shouting at her. The child picked up a handful of twigs and rocks and tossed them at Kali.

Just as the other children surrounding the five-year-old began to join in on hailing the little girl with debris, Zidane charged into the circle and snarled at the offspring, picking up dirt and chucking it back at them. They scattered in all directions screaming with Zidane hurling abuse at them.

'Zidane! You shouldn't shout things like _that_ so loudly…and especially not at children,' Dagger scolded, rejoining her husband.

'Didn't you see what they were doing?' he yelled.

She bent down beside Kali who was still lying on the ground covered in dirt, leaves and twigs, red marks dotted her face where stones had hit her. She stared up at Dagger insipidly. 'Yes I saw,' Dagger replied sourly and touched Kali's cheek. 'What happened sweetie?'

Kali heaved her tiny form up unsteadily and looked down at where she was sitting. Dagger and Zidane followed her gaze. There was large rock, humping out of the crowd like an animal curled into a protective ball. It had been shifted slightly and from its shadowed underbelly the couple could make out slight movement. The male Genome bent down and budged it to the left a bit.

A family of bugs scuttled out from their dark, moist home; armoured beetles, elongated worms, busy ants and many-legged millipedes scurried away in alarm as the light invaded their haven.

Kali said, 'They were trying to kill them.'

Zidane let out a little cry. Very slowly and carefully, he replaced the rock and turned to her angelic face. Her eyes were very wide and innocent, glinting with intelligence and consideration. She had let the children turn on her, bruise her face with stones, abuse her, just to protect those insignificant insects, and why?

_Because it's a living thing. Just because it's an insect doesn't mean that you've got the right to kill it _

The words he had spoken to her the day before came back in a misty memory. She had listened to him, and she had been sorry, and she…she…

Zidane lurched forward and pulled his youngest sister into a tight hug. He felt like crying but had no idea why, why did he feel like this?

'I'm tired of the park now,' Kali remarked after a while. Her voice sounded muffled because he was smothering her so tightly.

'Yeah, me too,' Zidane whispered. 'You wanna go home?'

'Yes. I'm hungry.'

He lifted her up and she put her little arms around his neck and turned her head in the direction he was walking. Dagger came up beside him and whispered just loud enough so he could hear, 'I told you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Splash_

'Put your umbrella up!'

_Splash_

The weather had turned grim and the sky was burdened with thick clouds, showering rain heavily across Alexandria. The tree's leaves drooped under their weight and grey puddles formed along the muddy ground.

But even though the weather was gloomy, Zidane saw the bright side to everything. In his opinion, there was nothing wrong with rain and it shouldn't stop you from doing anything. So he'd zipped Kali up in a waterproof yellow coat, given her a little umbrella and went outside with her to play in the rain.

The water droplets thrummed against her umbrella as she jumped into another puddle; her yellow wellys sinking ankle deep into the murky water. She stared at her distorted reflection. 'I like the rain.'

Zidane, who was soaked to the skin, kicked a puddle at her playfully and she let out a cross between a giggle and a scream. 'Yeah me too,' he replied.

Kali splashed water up him and he stuck his tongue out at her. 'I'm wet anyway so it doesn't matter!' he laughed.

She wrinkled her nose. 'You'll get a cold and mummy will make you take medicine.'

Zidane froze. 'What? What did you just say?'

Kali paused and stared up at Zidane from under her umbrella, a foreign look sweeping across her face momentarily. She repeated carefully, 'You'll get a cold and Dagger will make you take medicine.'

An awkward silence ensued and Zidane was just about to say something when a loud and riotous laugh boomed across the sky.

'I knew you'd be out 'ere in the rain!'

Kali peered behind her old brother and saw Baku, Blank and Ruby strolling over to where they stood. Baku and Blank were drenched while Ruby was bone dry and looking very dainty in a turquoise jacket and matching umbrella.

'Oh look at the little darlin'!' she cried and strutted over to where the five-year stood. 'She looks mighty cute in this here coat, and your little umbrella, oh! I could just take ya home for the keepin'! Wouldn't ya say, Blank?'

Blank looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a truck. 'I…err…well…she is…'

'Ya daughter might catcha cold waitin' out here!' Baku interrupted after sneezing twice.

'SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!'

'Huh? Oh yeah. Well she'll getta cold anyways.'

Ruby had picked the yellow-clad girl up and was squeezing her so tightly it reminded Zidane of a python crushing its prey.

The rain suddenly burst out of the clouds heavier and Zidane flinched as the pellets battered his bare skin. Kali squealed a little and struggled out of Ruby's grasp, hopping over to where Zidane stood. The little Genome unexpectedly clutched his hand and huddled closer to him, tilting the umbrella so it didn't press into his side.

Zidane found himself unable to move or speak.

'THAT'S JUST SO ADORABLE!' Ruby screamed and waved her free hand about.

'Err…shouldn't we be going?' Blank pressed nervously, then added under his breathe, 'Seriously dude, what are you tryin' to do? You know how broody Ruby gets and-'

'What are you sayin', Blank?' Ruby interjected in a rather sinister voice.

'N-nuthin'!' Then more forcefully, 'Well see ya Zidane, bye-bye Kali.' He scuttled off in the pouring rain with Ruby running angrily after him and Baku close behind laughing loudly.

Zidane and Kali were left alone hand in hand. The male Genome's clothes stuck to him and his hair lay flat against his forehead, rain tricking down his face and dripping of his nose and chin. Kali on the other hand, was bone dry under her little yellow umbrella.

'Let's go home as well,' she said sweetly, staring up at him.

Her older brother nodded then; still gripping her tiny hand in his, lead her back to the castle wondering what had come over him to make him have a change of heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zidane rarely came across anything that made him reconsider being the person that he is, yet there was one night when he saw something that forced him to reconsider a great number of things he thought he knew so well about himself beforehand.

It was late into the night and the blonde was returning from the Mini Theatre after having a drink or two. He entered his chamber and crept quietly over to the bed, expecting to see Dagger asleep, no doubt with Kali. But he was surprised when all that greeted him were fresh sheets holding no sign of anyone even sitting on them. Panicking, he was just about to leave and look for them when a voice called out of the darkness.

'I-it's okay…we're over here.' The voice was a whisper but it was strained and unsteady. It was Dagger but…

'Are you okay?'

'Z-Zidane…I…' Her voice broke down as she tried to stifle a sob.

The Genome crept over to the lamp and lit it, turning it down so the light was a dim glow, casting soft, grey shadows across the room. He could see now the figure of his wife sitting on the chair by the window and on her lap sat Kali. His sister was fast asleep; her arms curled loosely around Dagger's middle, her head resting on her chest, legs dangling of the other side of her lap. The light caught the tears that were spilling down Dagger's cheeks.

Her husband crouched next to the two girls. 'What is it?' he whispered.

'I-I was thinking…' she sobbed, 'that M-Mikoto would w-want her back…wouldn't s-she?'

Zidane looked at the floor. 'Yeah, I suppose so. The Black Mage Village is her home…after all.'

Dagger's sobs grew a little louder as she tried to speak, and had to calm herself to do so. 'I…I don't want her to go! Zidane…she called you d-d-daddy…I just…I need her…so much.' She broke down and covered her face with her hands.

Afraid that Dagger's sobbing would wake her, Zidane gently scooped Kali up in his arms and moved her to the bed. He tucked her under the covers and watched her angelic face rimmed with golden locks glow in lamplight before returning to his wife. He crouched beside her again but she moved from the chair to the floor and put her arms around his neck. He felt her tears trickle down his neck.

'She called you mummy today as well,' he said hesitantly, 'but she quickly changed it back because she thought I was angry.'

Dagger sniffed. 'We're you?'

He thought back for a moment. 'No. Just surprised, I guess.'

The queen of Alexandria rested her head on his shoulder while a pause ensued.

'Why…wouldn't you want her to go back to the village?' he asked her.

'If I told you,' she whispered, 'you'll be angry.'

'Of course I wont be.' He thought he knew why anyway, but he wanted to have his thoughts confirmed.

'Zidane, I need her. I told you. She's the child I've always wanted and I…I love her so much. I want her to stay with us.' Tears ran freely from her eyes but her voice was steady now. 'I know she's your sister, and I know you don't think you'd make a good father, but trust me, you do! She thinks so too. Please think about it.'

'I don't know if I could see her as a daughter, Dagger. She's my sister, a Genome I brought back from Terra…it would be…difficult…'

'I know it would be for you. That's why I want you to consider it, please? For me?'

Zidane sighed. 'For you…and for Kali.'

She squeezed him and he held her tightly. He knew though that Kali had to stay with them, even for just a while longer, because he was sure now that she was developing a soul. He presumed that once she received one, then Mikoto would come and collect her and take her back to his other brothers and sisters. Perhaps she would want to go back? Perhaps she'd prefer being with others of her kind? Mikoto was kind to her, and a good teacher. And surely royal life was no place for a Genome?

I have nothing to offer her that Mikoto and the other Genomes can't give her. I'm sure she would want a simpler life… Life would be much easier without a child to look after, right? Right?

Yet none of this changed the way Zidane felt, and part of him hoped she would never go back to the mage village.

Dagger and him made their way soundlessly to bed and crept under the covers with Kali nestled in between them. She was breathing so softly it wasn't even audible. She looked like an angel.

'She's very beautiful, isn't she?' Dagger whispered as softly as she could.

Zidane nodded.

His raven-haired wife placed an arm gently round her fragile form and Kali let out a contented sigh and wriggled under the covers. Zidane smiled and felt warmth spread through his heart.

His last thought before he drifted off into a comfortable sleep was: _This is my family, and I don't want to lose it._

**Will Kali get a soul and return to the mage village? Even I don't know hehe. This fic just keeps getting soppier doesn't it? Meh. Tell me what you think, k? Next chapter _could_ be the last but I'm not sure…and don't forget (if you haven't seen it yet) go and see my concept art of Kali. The link is in my profile. : ) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Don't Cry

Chapter five - Don't cry 

It was a normal day in Alexandria castle and Zidane Tribal ambled aimlessly around its opulent interior, looking for his wife. He just happened to be wandering past the library when he heard a strange noise drift from its book-lined depths. Zidane poked his head through the door and saw something he had been waiting for a long time now.

Kali sat in the middle of the library on a mountain of cushions, a book sprawled out beside her, her face buried within his hands. She was crying hysterically.

It had finally happened. She had developed a soul.

Zidane didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry himself. In the end he quietly walked into the library and sat next to the girl. Kali looked up alarmed and for the first time Zidane thought he actually saw her eyes, or more, saw the emotion that dwelled within their azure depths.

'Kali, are you okay?'

She sniffed and her breath came in short gasps. She clutched her chest and nearly passed out from the overwhelming emotions that were sweeping her new soul. Zidane caught her and laid her gently on the cushions.

'Kali? Can you hear me?'

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, tears streaming from them openly. He wiped them away gently and smiled. 'What's wrong?'

'S-she died…' Her voice sounded different now. No longer the continuous monotone it was before. It was a beautiful singsong voice of a five-year-old brimming with emotion.

'Who died, honey?'

'Ariel. In the book. She died.'

Zidane stifled a little laugh. She received a soul because she had become so overwhelmed with the ending of her favourite book. He stroked her honey-blonde hair affectionately.

'It was…only a book. There's no need to get upset, sweetheart.'

His words of comfort did nothing as she continued to sob into her tiny hands. He gripped her under her armpits and pulled her onto his lap. Kali buried her face in his neck.

'I thought every story had a happy ending,' she sobbed, 'especially fairy tales.'

'Mm…not all of them, I guess.'

'Will my story have a happy ending?'

Zidane considered what to say for a moment. What did she consider to be a happy ending? Going back to the Black Mage Village, or staying here?

'Well…no one knows what the future holds, be it bad or good, and you shouldn't worry too much about your 'ending' yet. All we can do is just…be happy now. _Are_ you happy, Kali?'

She looked up at him with large watery eyes. 'Yeah. I'm really happy.'

'Well then, don't worry about it okay? As long as you're happy as you are now then don't worry about the future! You're still a kid! You got your entire life ahead of you! 'Kay?'

She nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She looked up at him then and grinned. Zidane was stunned by how much she resembled him.

'Can we go find mom- err - Dagger…please?'

Zidane lifted her up and nodded at the same time. She circled his neck with her little arms and rested her head on his shoulder, still sniffing a little.

They found the queen perched quietly on a bench in the gardens reading a book. She looked up and smiled beautifully when she saw the two approaching and carefully laid down her novel.

Noticing Kali's tear streaked face she immediately got up and took her from Zidane. 'Kali! What's the matter?'

Kali's bottom lip trembled again. 'M-my book was…was…s-sad…'

Dagger gave Zidane a questioning look. 'You found it sad? It made you cry?'

Kali nodded and buried her face in Dagger's cascading dark hair. 'Uh-huh.' She looked up suddenly and grinned. 'But dad - um - Zidane said it was okay and I shouldn't worry about it too much, 'cause my ending wont be like that 'cause I'm happy.'

Dagger smiled. 'You've picked that cheeky grin up from your brother, haven't you?' She giggled. 'It makes you look so sweet!'

'Can I go get something to eat?' she asked suddenly, squirming from Dagger's grip.

'Sure you can, honey.'

As she scampered off Dagger turned to look at her husband. Zidane smiled wanly at her. 'So it's finally happened,' he said sadly. 'She's received her soul.'

She sighed and sat down. 'I don't think she even realises. And hell, I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Zid, does this mean Mikoto will come to take her back?'

Zidane next to her and took her hand. 'Probably.'

'But I don't want her to! Don't let her go Zidane! She…she's our daughter…I…love her. I want to watch her grow up now. I want to be with her every single day. I want to be her mother.'

'I know.'

'Will you talk to Mikoto?'

'I'll try.'

'You do want her to stay, don't you?'

Zidane turned to his wife wide eyed. 'Of course I do! But it's not up to me, or you, or Mikoto. It's up to Kali. When the time comes, she'll decide, and we have to respect her decision. Even…even if it means…never seeing her again…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waited in silence for her to come. Golden patches of light tiled the floor as they slanted in from the arched windows. The distant sound of conversation murmuring from the nearby kitchen wafted through the open doors of the Grand Hall. In it, sat Zidane, Dagger and Mikoto.

Dagger gave Zidane a surreptitious 'say something' look.

'Hey um…Mikoto?' he said too quickly, scratching his head.

'Yes?'

'I…well, we've…been thinking, about Kali.'

'Yes?'

'And I…erm…we…we'd like it if you reconsidered - '

'I'm here!'

The five-year-old blonde Genome bounced through the door, waving her doll above her head. She saw Mikoto and a grin erupted on her angelic face. 'Sister! Have you come to visit me?'

She ran up and hugged Zidane's sister who smiled down at her. 'My, my, look how energetic you've become! I knew coming here would do you good. The others will be so happy to see you like this.'

Zidane and Dagger exchanged glances. Kali either didn't hear, or chose to ignore her last comment.

'Lookie here!' she exclaimed, opening her book. 'It's my favourite. It's called 'The Little Mermaid'! It's about a girl who can swim and breathe underwater but wants to have legs so she can marry a prince! Look how pretty she is!'

Kali flicked to a page and held it in front of her for Mikoto to see.

'Yes she is, but not as pretty as you Kali,' she replied tickling her youngest sister under her chin. 'You can read it to me on the way back, all right?'

Zidane opened his mouth to say something but Kali beat him to it.

'On the way back where?' she questioned, inclining her head.

Mikoto stood up, holding Kali in her arms. 'On the way back home of course.'

'Home?' Kali looked thoughtful and peered over Mikoto's shoulder at the couple standing nervously behind her. 'But…I thought this was my home…?'

'No… not really. You belong in the Black Mage Village with your other brothers and sisters; you remember them don't you?'

'Yes…but I-'

'Besides, I'm sure Zidane and Garnet have a lot to do. I explained this to you; you were only visiting for little while.'

Mikoto stopped and stared across at her little sister in shock as her eyes brimmed with tears. 'What's wrong?'

Kali wriggled from her grip and sat down cross-legged. 'I thought this was my home. I want to stay with mommy and daddy!'

'Mommy and…?'

'She…she means us,' Dagger interrupted, wringing her hands.

Mikoto gave her brother a disapproving look. 'Zidane, you shouldn't of said-'

'We didn't say anything! She…kinda decided this on her own. Don't be angry.'

Dagger walked over to the blonde child and picked her up. Kali sobbed into her shoulder. 'Kali, sweetie, would you rather stay here with us?'

Mikoto turned to her brother angrily. 'Zidane you can't expect-'

'Sshh.'

Kali looked across at her older sister. 'I don't want to go back. I was unhappy there. I love mommy and daddy very much-'

'Kali, they're not your mother and father. You know how you were created and you can't change that.'

'But I want to change it!' Kali cried, tears streaming down her face. 'You can't make me go back!'

And with that, she ran to Zidane's side and clung to his left leg, as if she would drift away if she let go.

Zidane looked pleading at Mikoto, who gave her older brother an exasperated stare back.

'You better,' she said, 'take care of her.'

'Oh!' Garnet cried out and ran into Zidane's arms. 'Is she…is she…'

'Am I your daughter yet?' Kali asked innocently, staring up with wide eyes at the Queen and King.

Dagger's eyes welled with tears. 'Yes, sweetie, yes you are.'

The ex-thief turned to his sister, who was just turning to leave.

'We'll take good care of her Mikoto!' he shouted. 'You wont regret it!'

Then pair looked down at the new member of their family blissfully, the new princess of the kingdom and finally, the once soulless child who had finally found her family.

This was originally the end - but I decided to continue! R&R please! 


End file.
